Sabezra Modern AU Drabble Collection
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: Modern AU. Just a bunch of small stories revolving around Ezra and Sabine that doesn't follow a chronological order. Based on my Sabezra Modern AU series.
1. Rainy Days

_**A/N: Hey guys! Have you miss my Sabezra stories? I hope you do because I will finish college in a couple of days and while I look where to do my social service, I'm going to update the stories that I put on hold.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this new drabble collection of my Modern Sabezra AU. I don't own Star Wars Rebels.**_

* * *

**Rainy Days**

_**Ezra's POV**_

"Damn it!" I said when it started to rain harder and I managed to take cover under the canopy of a shop. I felt my phone vibrating and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_¿Ezra?" _Sabine's voice said.

I smiled softly. "Hey babe." I said.

"_How's the rain over there?" _She asked.

"It's pretty heavy." I answered.

_"Do you think…?" _She said but a thunder rumbled pretty strong and the call was cut.

"Sabine?" I asked and looked at my phone. I saw the 'call ended' message and groaned when I saw I had 20% of battery left and tucked my phone away in my jeans pocket.

I tried to think of a way to return to the apartment without getting soaked in the rain. When I realized there wasn't a way to go back to the apartment without getting wet, I took a deep breath and ran towards the subway station while getting soaked in the process. I cursed under my breath for not bringing a raincoat or an umbrella but let's say the weather had been sunny and hot all week, so this storm was a surprise.

* * *

_**Sabine's POV**_

"Ezra?_ Ezra!?" _I asked worried and realized the call was cut thanks to the storm.

I hanged up and then, tried to call him again but he didn't answer.

I sighed and looked at the heavy rain that was falling through the window of the main bedroom. Ezra had gone to college early because today he was going to have an exam and he had called me earlier to tell me he was going to have lunch with Kanan and Zeb but it had started to rain, I got worried and called him.

He told me he was on his way here and I was relieved but when it started to rain harder, I called him again and then, the thunder happened, so yeah, I was worried for my boyfriend.

I sighed again knowing I couldn't go out and look for him without risking getting myself soaked, so I just sat down on the couch and waited until Ezra was back at the apartment safe and sound.

* * *

_**Ezra's POV**_

I started shivering as I waited for the train to arrive at the station. The thick sweatshirt I was wearing was soaked as well as my t-shirt, jeans, socks and boots but I was relieved my hair was too short to get into my face. I tried to keep myself warm by rubbing my hands up and down my arms but it wasn't working since I was completely soaked; the train arrived at the station and I got in the subway car, I decided to stay stand up to avoid getting wet the seats. I was lucky there were only four more persons in the subway car, so no one complained.

The train arrived at North Avenue station and I got off from the station; I cursed under my breath when I saw that it was still raining pretty heavy. I took a deep breath and ran towards the apartment building.

After running five blocks, I finally arrived at my apartment building; I sighed in relief and headed to the parking lot so I could get into the building without leaving water puddles behind while I walked through the lobby because I knew the concierge would scold me for getting his lobby dirty. I climbed the stairs up to the fourth floor where we lived and walked towards our apartment.

* * *

_**Sabine's POV**_

I was watching the TV while glancing at the clock often, it had been almost an hour since I had talked with Ezra and in that time, the rain hadn't abated.

I was about to call him again when the front door unlocked, I got up and sighed in relief when I saw Ezra walking into the apartment, he closed the door behind him and turned around.

He was completely soaked from head to toe and his nose was a little bit red but he was back safe and sound and it was all that mattered to me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said. "I was starting to get worried." I said.

"Sorry, I wanted to call you to tell you that I was on my way here but my phone is dying." He said with a smile.

I chuckled softly but I got worried when Ezra sneezed. "Alright, take those clothes off or you're going to get sick." I said as I took out a laundry basket from the laundry room.

"Put your clothes here, I'm going for a towel." I said and went to the bathroom.

When I returned, Ezra was half-naked from the waist up and was in the process of unbuckling his belt.

"Here." I said and draped the towel over his shoulders.

"Thanks, babe." He answered as he took off his jeans and put them in the laundry basket, then, he dried his hair.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said and headed to the bedroom.

* * *

_**Ezra's POV**_

After taking a shower, I put on my pajamas pants, an orange t-shirt and a jade gray hoodie of our college. I got out from the bathroom and I smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen.

I walked out from the bedroom and I was surprised to see Sabine in front of the stove preparing some soup.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey." I said and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, handsome." She said. "How was your shower?" She asked.

"It was good." I said. "That smells good, babe."

"Thanks." She said and I could see a small blush on her cheeks. "It's chicken soup, I hope you like it." She said.

I just smiled before I kissed her cheek a second time and released her. "Where do you want to eat?" I asked as I took out the bowls from a cabinet.

"How about in the bedroom?" She asked.

"Sounds good." I answered.

After having a bowl of chicken soup, Sabine and I were in bed cuddling and watching a movie.

I was leaning against the headboard of the bed while Sabine was resting her head on my shoulder and kept an arm around my stomach and I kept an arm wrapped around her shoulders. I yawned and she looked up.

"Are you tired?" She asked.

"Yeah, running through the streets really tired me out." I said.

"Let's call it an early night, okay?." She said and turned off the TV.

I yawned again and laid down while Sabine got up and turned off the lights, then, she climbed on the bed again and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her on the forehead, she looked up and leaned up to kiss me, I pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss. We broke apart when we both needed to breath and we stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Ezra." She said.

"I love you too, babe." I said.

She smiled and rested her head again on my chest. I smiled in return and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep as the rain kept falling outside.


	2. A new addition

_**A/N: This was requested by a guest. I hope you enjoy! **_

_**This takes place a year after "Meeting the Wrens", I changed the name of Sabine's aunt since the story is under re-writting.**_

_**Cuyan is a husky with gray wolf fur and blue eyes.**_

* * *

**A New Addition**

_**Third Person's POV**_

"So, do you know what are you going to give Sabine for her birthday?" Zeb asked before taking a bite of his hamburger.

"No, I don't." Ezra said.

"Why don't you give her some art supplies?" Kanan asked.

"Nah, I want to give her something different this year." The youngest of the three said.

"I'm sure you'll find the perfect gift for Sabine, Ez. Her birthday is in two weeks, you still have time." Kanan said.

Ezra sighed. "I know." He said. "I know."

"So, do you know what Ezra is going to give you for your birthday?" Hera asked as they waited for their drinks in a small coffee shop.

"No, I don't." Sabine answered.

"I'm sure he's going to surprise you, like he always does." Hera said.

Sabine smiled softly. "I know." She said as he remembered all the amazing birthday gifts Ezra had given her since they had known each other.

* * *

A few days later, Ezra was still looking for Sabine's present, he was at the Student Recreation Center when he saw a poster of a local animal shelter that was organizing an adoption day. He smiled widely when he finally knew what to give Sabine for her birthday.

"I think Ezra's hiding something." Sabine said.

"Why do you think that?" Hera asked while Sabine and she were cutting vegetables.

"He's been acting weird." The younger woman said.

"He's probably stressed, Sabine. I don't think you should worry too much." Hera said.

The artist sighed. "I guess you're right." She said.

Hera smiled. "C'mon, let's go down before the boys finish all the meat." She said.

Sabine chuckled and they left the apartment with the bowl of salad they were making.

* * *

"So, do you already know what are you going to give to Sabine for her birthday?" Kanan asked.

"Yup, I do." Ezra answered happily before sipping his soda.

"That's nice, what is it?" Kanan asked.

"It's a surprise." Ezra said.

"C'mon, Ezra. Tell us." Kanan said.

"Yeah, kid. You can tell us." Zeb said.

"Nope, it's a surprise. Sorry guys." Ezra answered, he turned his head and smiled when he saw Sabine and Hera walking towards them.

"Hey." He said and kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"Hey." Sabine said and sat down on the chair next to his.

* * *

Sabine woke up alone in bed, she looked around trying to find Ezra but she didn't see him; a few minutes later, he walked into the bedroom holding a tray with pancakes, bacon, fruit and a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, birthday girl." He said and put the tray on the nightstand before sitting on the bed and give Sabine a "good morning" kiss.

She smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss by placing a hand on the back of his head.

After a minute or so making out, they broke apart and recovered their breath. Ezra took the tray and placed it on the bed.

"I made your favorite." He said. "Chocolate pancakes with bacon, fresh fruit and a cappuccino mocha."

Sabine smiled brightly. "Thank you, Ez. You're the best boyfriend in the world." She said.

"You're welcome, love." He said.

Around midday, Kanan, Hera and Zeb arrived to the apartment to celebrate Sabine's birthday.

"Happy birthday, Sabine!" Hera said and hugged the younger woman.

"Thank you, Hera." Sabine said.

"Happy birthday, Sabine." Kanan said and hugged her.

"Thanks Kanan."

"Happy birthday, Sabine." Zeb said.

"Thanks, big guy." She said.

More friends of Sabine started to arrive, as well as Sabine's aunt Sarah and her cousin Sasha with her family, even Sabine's childhood friend, Ketsu came to the party with her boyfriend. Ezra saw Sabine was talking with her cousin and took the opportunity to go for Sabine's present.

Sabine didn't notice Ezra wasn't at the party until it was time to cut the cake, she was about to go looking for him when he walked into the grill area.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked rather annoyed.

"At the apartment." Ezra answered.

"Doing what?" She asked.

"Uh…helping to prepare more food?" He said confused.

The artist looked at him with an "I don't believe you" look.

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right?" She said. "If you had better things to do, you should have tell me." She said angrily and started to walk off.

Ezra stared at her with a confused look in his face but he soon recovered and caught up with her. "Sabine! Wait!" He said.

"Go away, Ezra." She said.

The young man grabbed his wrist and she turned around with an angry look on her face. "Ezra, let me go." She said.

"I will if you come to the apartment with me to show you why I left the party." Ezra said.

She stared into his eyes and cursed under her breath knowing she couldn't say no to those bright royal blue eyes. "Alright." She said.

Ezra led her to their apartment, they walked inside and told her to sit down on the couch. She sat down and sighed.

"Wait here." He said and walked into the main bedroom, then, he walked out holding something behind his arms.

"What do you have there?" She asked.

"The reason why I left the party was because I went for your birthday present." He said and moved his arms to show her the "present".

Sabine gasped when she saw the small husky puppy in her boyfriend's arms.

"Ezra…" She said and stood up from the couch and walked to Ezra.

"Happy birthday, Sabine." He said with a smile on his face.

The young woman took the puppy from Ezra's arms and she laughed when the puppy licked her face.

"Ezra, this is amazing. Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." The raven-haired young man said.

The artist scratched the puppy behind his ear and put him down, then, she looked at Ezra.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What?" Ezra asked confused. "Why?"

"For thinking you didn't want to spend my birthday with me." She said. "My mother always left the parties because she always had work to do, so…"

"Hey, I'll never do that to you." He said.

"I know." She said and kissed his cheek.

The puppy yelp when he saw his new owners were ignoring him, Sabine and Ezra looked down at the puppy and chuckled.

"Looks like someone wants attention." The young man said.

Sabine smiled and bent down to pick the puppy up.

"So, do you know how you are going to call him?" Ezra asked as he petted the puppy.

"I was thinking…Cuyan." She said.

"I like it." He said. "What do you say, Cuyan? Do you like your name?" He asked the puppy.

The puppy yelped and wagged his tail. The young couple chuckled and they went back to the party.


	3. Injured (Part 1)

_**A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you like this chapter. **_

_**First of all, I don't know much about fractures since I've never had one, my dad had a lot of fractures when he was younger due to a medical condition with which he was born but he never had another fracture again before passing away and one of my aunts had an ankle fracture a few years ago but since I didn't pay attention back then, I'm sorry if the information isn't correct.**_

_**Sorry for any typos. Don't forget to like, follow and review.**_

* * *

**Injured (Part 1)**

_**Third person's POV**_

Ezra ran down the stairs of the Business School building as worry settled in his stomach, outside Kanan and Zeb were waiting for him to take him to Grady Memorial Hospital. The young man was in class when he received a text from Hera saying Sabine had suffered an injury in the third inning of the softball game and she had also told him that they were on their way to the hospital, she had also told Kanan what had happened and that he and Zeb would take Ezra to the hospital so when Kanan texted Ezra they were waiting for him outside, he picked up his things and left the class room while being careful the teacher didn't catch him sneaking out from the classroom.

Ezra exited the building and spotted Zeb's car, he got in and Zeb drove towards the hospital.

"Has Hera call you?" A worried Ezra asked.

"Yeah, she told me they were already at the hospital and that they were checking Sabine, the paramedic said something about a broken leg or something like that." Kanan answered.

Ezra's blood drained from his face and buried it in his hands.

"Don't worry, kid." Zeb said. "She's going to be okay."

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Grady Hospital; Ezra got off from the car and headed to one of the main entrances of the hospital while Kanan and Zeb parked the car.

He walked to the front desk to ask information about Sabine when he spotted Hera.

"Hera." He said.

"Ezra." She said and stood up.

"Hera, w-where's Sabine?" He asked worried.

"They took her to X-ray's to see how bad her injury is." She answered.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

Hera sighed. "It's bad, Ezra. She was crying in pain while we were on our way here in the ambulance." She said.

Ezra's eyes widen in shock, he knew Sabine rarely cried when she got hurt but if Hera had said Sabine was crying, then, it meant it was something bad, really bad. He sighed and sat down on the bench, Hera sat next to him and placed a hand on his back.

A couple of minutes later, a nurse came and told Hera that Sabine was back at the examination room if they wanted to see her, Hera thanked her and took Ezra to see Sabine.

* * *

Sabine sighed and winced in pain, she leaned against the pillow and tried to relax until the doctor was back with her X-ray's.

"'Bine?" Hera asked and drew the curtain. "Someone wants to see you." She said and moved aside revealing Ezra.

"Ez." The young artist said with a smile on her face.

He sighed in relief and walked to the side of the stretcher, then, he wrapped his arms around her carefully.

"I was so worried." He said into her ear.

She buried her face in his shoulder and inhaled his scent. "Me too."

Hera just smiled at the scene in front of her. Ezra pulled back and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"What did the doctor tell you?" He asked.

"Not much." She answered. "I'm just waiting for her to come back with my X-ray's."

Ezra nodded and sat down on a chair next to the stretcher while Hera stood on the other side of the stretcher. Five minutes later, a woman in her mid-forties walked into the examination room holding Sabine's X-ray's.

"Well, Miss Wren. I have good news and bad news." The doctor said and looked at the young woman and realized there were another person with them. "Excuse me, who are you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Ezra Bridger, Sabine's boyfriend." Ezra answered and shook hands with the doctor.

"Well, as I was saying Miss Wren. I have good news and bad news." The doctor said.

"The bad news are that you have a bimalleolar fracture, this means that two of the three parts of your ankle are broken. Also, part of your fibula is broken and this makes your ankle to be unstable, that explains why you couldn't stand." The doctor answered. "In cases like this, we highly recommend surgery."

"And what are the good news?" Sabine asked.

"Your rehabilitation won't be too long, in a couple of months you'll be back to your daily activities, however, if you plan to practice any sports, I recommend wearing an ankle brace." The doctor answered.

Sabine thought about what the doctor had told her and sighed knowing there wasn't any other option. "How fast my surgery would be scheduled?" She asked.

"For tomorrow morning or afternoon." The doctor answered.

"Okay." Sabine said. "Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome. I'll schedule your surgery as soon as possible." The doctor said and wrote something down on her pad. "We will assign you a room in the meantime and a nurse will come in a few minutes to take you to your room." She said.

"Thank you, doctor." The three young adults said.

The doctor nodded and left them alone.

"I'll go find Kanan and Zeb and tell them what has happened." Hera said and placed a hand on Sabine's shoulder. "Everything will be okay." She said.

"Thanks." Sabine said with a small smile on her face.

The older woman smiled and left, Ezra sighed and placed his hand on top of Sabine's. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just…nervous. That's all." The young woman said.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." He said and kissed her hand.

* * *

_**Ezra's POV**_

A couple of minutes later, a nurse came and took Sabine to her room. I followed them by walking beside the stretcher; once Sabine was settled in her room, I sent a message to Hera telling her the room number in which Sabine was.

"Thanks." I said to the nurse, she nodded and left the room.

I looked around the room that had been assigned to Sabine, it was a private hospital room and it had a small living room but what I liked the most was the incredible view it had from Atlanta's skyline.

We heard a knocked on the door and turned my head to the door.

"Hey guys." I said smiling when I saw our friends standing at the doorway of the room. "Come in." I said.

Hera, Kanan and Zeb walked into the room and stood in front of the hospital bed. "Hey Sabine, how are you?" Kanan asked.

"I've had better days." My girlfriend answered.

"Hera told us what happened, she said you broke your ankle." Kanan said.

"Yeah, I did." She said.

"So are they going to operate you?" Zeb asked.

"Yes, the doctor also said part of my fibula is broken, that's why I need to go under surgery." Sabine said.

"When is your surgery?" Kanan asked.

"They haven't told me yet." My girlfriend answered.

"And how many months will you be in rehabilitation?" Zeb asked.

"I still don't know, the doctor told me it takes between two and four months to return to daily activities." She answered.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be back in the softball team in a couple months as good as new." Zeb answered.

Sabine smiled but I could tell it was a forced smile, something was bothering her and I really wanted to know what was bothering her.

"We will come to see you after the surgery, okay?" Kanan said.

"Sure." Sabine answered.

"I'm going to stay with you but I need to go the apartment for some things." I said. "Do you need anything?" I asked Sabine.

"No but can you call my parents and tell them what happened?" Sabine said.

"Sure." I answered.

"Do you want a ride?" Zeb asked.

"Sure, thanks." I said. "I'll be back in thirty minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Sabine answered.

I smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Zeb." I said as I got off from the car.

"You're welcome, kid." Zeb answered.

"Call us when Sabine gets out of surgery." Hera said.

"I will." I answered.

"See ya, Ezra." Kanan said.

"Bye guys." I said and walked into the apartment building.

Once I had spare blankets and spare clothes – both for Sabine and me – in a duffle bag, I dialed Alrich's number.

"_Alrich Wren." _The voice of Sabine's father answered.

"Hey! Uh...I mean...Good afternoon, sir." I said and I almost wished I could smack myself for answering like that.

"_Ezra, it's nice to hear from you. How are you, son?" _Alrich said, not caring about my greetings a few moments ago.

"Uh, I'm fine, sir. Thank you." I answered.

"_And how is Sabine?" _Alrich asked.

I took a deep breath trying to choose the right words to tell Alrich that his daughter was at the hospital. "She's…she's at the hospital."

"_What!?" _Alrich asked worried. _"Is she okay?" _

"She's going to be." I answered. "She got hurt in a softball game." I said.

"_How bad is it?" _The older man asked.

I sighed. "She broke her ankle and she will need to go under surgery." I said.

Alrich sighed. _"In which hospital is she?" _He asked after a few minutes.

"She's in Grady Memorial Hospital." I answered.

"_Alright. Listen, Ezra; I'm in New York at the moment but I'll be there as soon as I can and don't worry about Ursa or Tristan. I'll talk with them and tell them what happened." _The older man said.

"Okay, sir." I answered.

"_I'll see you in a couple of hours, Ezra." _

"Yes, sir."

"_And take care of my daughter, please." _Alrich said.

"I will, sir. Don't worry about anything, she's in good hands." I said and ended the call, then, I took the duffle bag, my car keys and left the apartment.

* * *

When I returned to the hospital it was already night and the visitors who weren't allowed to stay with the patients were leaving.

I arrived to Sabine's room, she was watching TV when she noticed me standing at the doorway of the room.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said smiling. I put the duffle bag on the couch and walked closer to the bed.

"Did you talk with my dad?" Sabine asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, he's in New York but he told me he would be here as soon as he can and he also told me he would talk with your mother and your brother." I said.

"Thanks, Ez." She said.

I kissed her cheek. "You're welcome." I said, then, I took a deep breath.

"'Bine, are you sure you are okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Why?" She said.

I sat on the chair next to the bed and took her hand in mine. "You know you can tell me everything, right?" I said.

She just nodded.

"Tell me, what's bothering you?" I asked.

Sabine took a deep breath and looked at me. "I'm just…a little worried, that's all." She said.

"About what?" I asked.

She sighed. "I'm worried I won't be able to play softball anymore." She answered.

"Hey, don't worry, okay? Everything will be okay." I said. "When I had the accident with the ATV and I was on my way to the hospital in the ambulance, I thought I had broken my leg and I was scared that it would take months before I could back to play basketball but I always tried to be optimistic and everything went fine."

She smiled softly but I knew she wasn't really convinced.

"Hey, I know a sprained ankle is very different than a broken ankle but I'm going to be with you all the way, just like you were there for me." I said.

She smiled. "I know, thank you Ez." She said.

* * *

An hour later, the doctor walked into Sabine's room and told us the surgery was scheduled for noon tomorrow, we thanked her and she left.

"Are you tired?" I asked when I heard Sabine yawning.

"Yes, I'm am." She said. "Today was a stressful day."

"Yeah." I said, then, I felt my phone vibrating. I took it out and saw it was a message from Sabine's father.

"What is it?" Sabine asked.

"Your father sent me a message." I answered.

"What does it say?" She asked.

"It says he found a direct flight from New York to Atlanta at 5:45 a.m. for tomorrow." I said. "And that he will be here to see you before your surgery."

"That's good. It says something about my mother and my brother?" She asked.

"Yes. It seems your brother couldn't find an early flight. The earliest flight they found is at 10:15 a.m." I said.

Sabine sighed. "Well, at least I'm going to see my dad before the surgery." She said.

I smiled and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, okay?" I said.

She smiled in return and yawned again. "Sorry." She said.

"It's okay. I think you should rest, you have a long day tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah." She said and tried to get comfortable in the medical bed.

I took out one of the spare blankets out from the duffle bag and draped it over her while being careful with her immobilized right leg.

"Thank you, Ez." She said.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome." I said, then, I prepared the small couch where I was going to stay.

Once it was ready, I turned off the TV and walked to the bed. "Try to rest, okay?" I said.

"Okay." She answered. "Thanks for staying." She said.

"I told you I was going to stay with you until you were back at the apartment." I said. "Besides, you stayed with me when I had the accident a couple of months ago."

She smirked. "Then, I hope you are willing to do everything I ask." She said.

I chuckled. "Of course, milady." I said, then, I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight, Ez. I love you." She said with a soft smile on her face.

"Love you too." I said, then, I turned off the lights and laid down on the couch.


	4. Injured (Part 2)

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated my other stories I've been having a small writer's block with 'Runnin' Home to You' and I also want to rewrite the chapter I've liked least but I promise 'Always There for You' will have its Halloween chapter, wait for it on October 31st!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

**Injured (Part 2)**

_**Third person's POV**_

Alrich opened the door and walked into his hotel room, he sighed tiredly and left his briefcase on the desk, then, he sat down on the chair and looked at his wristwatch. _6:30 p.m. _It said. He sighed again and looked at New York's skyline.

He had travel to New York to help with a construction project and had been in the city almost a week but the project wasn't yet approved.

The sound of his cellphone ringing broke his thoughts and answered the call.

"Alrich Wren." He said.

"_Hey! Uh...I mean...Good afternoon, sir." _Ezra's voice answered and Alrich smiled amused at Ezra's antics.

"Ezra, it's nice to hear from you. How are you, son?" The older man asked not caring about Ezra's greeting.

"_Uh, I'm fine, sir. Thank you." _The young man answered.

"And how is Sabine?" Alrich asked.

He heard him taking a deep breath and he got worried.

"_She's…she's in the hospital." _Ezra said.

Alrich's blood froze. "What!? Is she okay!?" He asked worried.

"_She's going to be."_ Ezra answered. _"She got hurt in a softball game."_

"How bad is it?" Sabine's father asked and heard Ezra sigh.

"_She broke her ankle and she will need to go under surgery."_ The younger man answered.

Alrich sighed. "In which hospital is she?"He asked after a few minutes.

"_She's in Grady Memorial Hospital."_ Ezra answered.

"Alright. Listen, Ezra; I'm in New York at the moment but I'll be there as soon as I can and don't worry about Ursa or Tristan. I'll talk with them and tell them what happened."The older man said.

"_Okay, sir."_ The young man answered.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours, Ezra."

"_Yes, sir." _

"And take care of my daughter, please."Alrich said.

"_I will, sir. Don't worry about anything, she's in good hands." _The young man answered and hang up.

Alrich sighed and leaned against the backrest of the chair while scrubbing his hands over his face, he needed to call Ursa and Tristan and tell them what had happened. He took a deep breath and called to his house.

"_Hello?" _Tristan's voice answered.

"Hello, son." Alrich smiled when he heard Tristan's voice.

"_Hey, dad. How are you?" _His oldest child answered.

"I'm good and you?" Alrich asked.

"_I'm good, mom's keeping me busy with reports of the company, though." _Tristan answered.

Alrich chuckled. "Well, that's your mother, son." He said.

Tristan sighed. _"Yeah, I know."_ He said. _"So, how are things in New York?"_ He asked.

"We are still discussing some things about the project but I called for another reason." Alrich said.

"_What's wrong, dad?"_ Tristan asked worried.

"Ezra called me a couple of minutes ago and told me your sister is in the hospital." The older man said.

"_What!? What happened!?"_ Tristan asked.

"He told me she got injured in a softball game and that she broke her ankle, they are going to operate her." Alrich answered.

"_So, what are you going to do now?"_ The younger man asked.

"I'm going to look for flights to Atlanta and as soon as I find one, I'm going to buy a ticket and fly over there to be with your sister before her operation." Alrich said.

"_Okay, I'm going to do the same and see if I can find an early flight for mom and me and be with Sabine before her operation too." _The young man answered. _"By the way, mom's here and wants to know what's happening."_ He said.

Alrich sighed. "Let me talk with her." He said.

"_Alrich?"_ Ursa's voice asked.

Alrich smiled softly. "Ursa."

* * *

After talking with his wife and son and explaining to his wife what he was going to do, he talked with one of his coworkers and explained him that a family emergency had arisen and that he had to attend it; he booked a flight that left at 5:45 a.m. to Atlanta and would be arriving at 8:00 a.m. giving him time to be with his daughter before her operation. An hour later, he received a message from Tristan saying he couldn't find an early flight to Atlanta for him and Ursa and that the earliest flight he had found, left at 10:15 a.m. and would be arriving past noon, Alrich told his son not to worry and, in case they arrived while Sabine was in surgery, he would tell her that her brother and her mother were on their way to Atlanta.

The middle age man sent a message to Ezra telling him at what time his flight would depart and that Tristan couldn't find an early flight, he received a message from Ezra telling him that he would be on the lookout for the arrival of his flight and that Sabine's surgery was scheduled for noon, Alrich sighed and thanked Ezra for the update, then, he started packing. Once he had everything packed, Alrich left the room and checked out from the hotel, then, he took a taxi to JFK Airport.

"Thanks." Alrich said when the concierge gave him his boarding pass and documented his luggage, then, the middle age man walked towards the security checkpoint.

While he waited for his flight to depart – which would leave in about 7 hours – Alrich called Tristan.

"_Wren Household."_ Tristan's voice said when he answered the phone.

"Hello, son." Alrich said.

"_Dad! I'm glad to hear from you. Do you have any updates on Sabine?" _The younger man asked.

"Yes, Ezra told me her surgery is tomorrow at noon."

Tristan sighed. _"That means mom and I won't be there to see her before her surgery." _He said.

"I know it's frustrating, son but let's just concentrate in be there when your sister wakes up after the surgery." Alrich said.

"_I know, dad." _Tristan said. _"So are you already at the airport?" _He asked.

"Yes, I am. My flight leaves in a couple of hours but I decided to wait here in the airport in case something come up." The middle age man said.

"_That's good, call us when you land." _Tristan said.

"I will, son." Alrich said. "Take care and take care of your mother."

"_I will. Tell Sabine we love her." _The younger man said.

"I will." Alrich said and hang up, then, he went to buy a coffee so he could stay awake at least until the flight departed.

* * *

"_Passengers of flight 807 from Delta Airlines bound to Hartsfield – Jackson Atlanta International Airport, please address gate 4-B42." _The announcer said a couple of hours later.

Alrich got up and stretched, then, he took his coat and his briefcase and walked towards the designated gate, he presented his boarding pass and boarded the plane. While the plane was taxiing towards the runaway, Alrich sent a message to Tristan telling him he was already on the plane and would call him as soon as he land, then, he turned off his phone and decided to take a small nap since he had stayed awake all night.

Almost three hours later, Alrich was already in Atlanta, he had called Tristan and took a taxi.

"To Grady Memorial Hospital, please." The older man said to the driver.

_Don't worry, honey. I'm coming, daddy's coming. _He thought as the taxi drove to the Hospital.


	5. Injured (Part 3)

_**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like part 3 and I hope to update the new chapter of "Runnin' Home to You" next week or by the end of the month.**_

_**Sorry for any typos.**_

* * *

**Injured (Part 3)**

_**Third person's POV**_

The next morning, Sabine woke up when she heard a beeping noise beside her, she opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in hers and Ezra's bedroom, then, she remembered all that had happened yesterday. She looked over at the couch where Ezra had stayed the night but frowned when she didn't see him there, she was about to call him when he walked into the room.

"Hey." He said.

She smiled. "Hey." She said.

He walked to the bed and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Good morning." He said when they broke apart.

"Morning." She said smiling.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Very good, considering I have my right leg immobilized from the knee down." She answered.

"That's good." The young man answered.

"Do you know anything about my father's flight?" The young woman asked.

"Yeah, I tracked his flight and it will land in thirty minutes." Ezra said. "I also called my parents and told them what had happened, they'll come in the afternoon to see us." He said.

"That's very sweet of them." Sabine said.

Ezra smiled and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

* * *

Alrich arrived at the hospital twenty minutes after his flight had landed, he climbed down from the taxi, thanked the driver and walked into the building. He took out his phone and dialed Ezra's number.

"_Bridger." _Ezra's voice answered.

"Hello, Ezra." Alrich said.

"_Oh! Mr. Wren!" _The young man answered. _"Hello, sir. How are you?" _He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. How is Sabine?" Alrich asked.

"_She's fine, sir." _The young man answered.

"I'm glad." The older man answered. "Listen, Ezra. I'm already here in the lobby of the hospital, could you please tell me what my daughter's room number is?" He asked.

"_Sure, it's 10A25." _Ezra answered.

"Thank you, Ezra. I'll be there shortly." Alrich said and hung up.

* * *

_**Sabine's POV**_

Ezra and I were watching TV when we heard a soft knock on the door and we turned our head to the door and I smiled when I saw my father standing there.

"Daddy." I said happily.

He walked into the room and hugged me. "Oh, honey. I'm so glad to see you." He said.

I smiled and hugged him back. "Me too." I said.

We broke the hug and he and Ezra shook hands.

"Hello, Ezra." My father said.

"Hello, sir." Ezra answered. "It's nice to see you."

"Likewise." My father said. ""So, how do you feel, honey?" He asked me.

"A little bit better than yesterday." I answered.

"I'm glad to hear that." My father said.

Ten minutes later, we were talking when we heard a knock on the door and turned our head towards it.

"Good morning, Sabine." The doctor said.

"Good morning, doctor." I said.

"Good morning, Ezra."

"Good morning, doctor."

"I see you have a new visitor." The doctor said.

"Oh, he is my father, Alrich Wren." I said. "He arrived just a couple of minutes ago."

The doctor extended her hand and she and my father shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wren. I am Doctor Jennifer Wells and I'm in charge of your daughter's case." The doctor said and started to explain my father about my condition.

While my father and the doctor talked, I couldn't help but feel nervous about the surgery since I've never had one and I knew there could be complications after the surgery.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ezra asked worried and placed his hand on top of mine.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I lied and gave him a smile trying to convince him but it didn't work.

He sighed. "'Bine, please don't shut me out. Tell me, what's wrong?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and looked into Ezra's blue eyes. "I'm a little bit nervous about the surgery." I said. "I've never had one before and I know there can be complications after the surgery."

"Hey, I know you're scared." Ezra said. "But you're in good hands and I know everything will be okay, your parents, your brother and I will be here when you wake up." He said.

"Thank you, Ez." I said smiling softly.

"You're welcome." He said.

I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

_**Third Person's POV**_

Four hours later, the nurses started to prepare Sabine for surgery; Alrich had texted Tristan and told him that Sabine was about to enter to surgery, he received a text from his oldest child a few minutes later saying their flight would land in fifteen minutes.

The architect smiled softly when he saw Tristan's latest message and the encouragement words for Sabine.

"Alrich?" The young man asked.

"Yes?" He said and looked up from his phone.

"It's time." Ezra said.

"Thank you, Ezra." Alrich answered and tucked his phone in the breast pocket of his coat, then, he walked into Sabine's room.

"Hi, sweetheart." He said. "Are you ready?"

Sabine took a deep breath. "Yes, I am." She said confidently.

"That's good." He said.

"Do you know anything about Tristan and mother?" The young woman asked.

"Your brother sent me a message saying their flight will land in a couple of minutes and he also sent this for you." He said and showed her Tristan's last message.

Sabine smiled as she read Tristan's message. "Thank you, dad." She said.

"You're welcome, my little artist." Alrich said and kissed her softly on the forehead.

Ezra walked closer to the hospital bed. "Everything will be okay." He said.

"I know." She answered.

The young man leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

Alrich and Ezra stepped back as the nurses came forward and removed the heart monitor from her finger and pulled up the bed rails before taking her to the operating room.

Thirty minutes later, Ezra and Alrich were in the hospital's cafeteria having breakfast.

"Thank you for inviting me to breakfast, Ezra." Alrich said.

"You're welcome, sir." Ezra answered.

"I also want to thank you for taking care of Sabine." The older man answered.

"You don't have to thank me, Alrich. I love Sabine and I hate when something bad happens to her." The young man answered.

"Still, I want to thank you, Ezra." Alrich said.

"You're welcome, sir." The young man said. "Umm…Alrich?" He asked a couple of minutes later.

"Yes?"

"Sabine and I were talking earlier and we both agreed that Ursa, Tristan and you should stay with us while Sabine recovers from the surgery." Ezra answered.

"Are you sure, Ezra?" Won't be a little tight?" Alrich asked.

Ezra shook his head. "No, the apartment is quite big. We have a guest room and Sabine's studio." He said. "I think we will be good."

"Alright, thank you, Ezra." Alrich said.

"You're welcome." The young man said.

They continued having breakfast until Alrich's phone rang and he answered it.

"Alrich Wren." He said and smiled softly when he heard Tristan's voice.

"Hello, son." The architect said. "Are you already here? Okay, we'll see you in a few minutes." He said and hung up."

"Are they already here?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, they are." Alrich answered and he and Ezra left the cafeteria.

* * *

Two hours later, the Wren family and Ezra were in the waiting room talking about the sleeping arrangements while waiting for an update on Sabine's surgery, they didn't have to wait too long though since the doctor that had Sabine's case walked into the waiting room five minutes later.

"Doctor." Ezra said when he saw the doctor and got up. "How is Sabine?" He asked.

"She's fine. The surgery went well; they are moving her back to her room as we talk." Doctor Wells said.

"Okay. Thank you, doctor." The young man said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Bridger." The doctor said and left.

Ezra sighed in relief and turned his head to Sabine's family, all of them had small smiles on their faces.

He smiled and walked closer to them. "Let's go. We need to be there before she wakes up." He said and he, Tristan and Sabine's parents headed to Sabine's room.


End file.
